Troy and Gabriella: Making it Through
by Taylor Jae
Summary: Sequel to Troy and Gabriella: The Heartache of Two. Troy and Gabriella have finally made it--Well, almost. They still have things to deal with, but this story will definetly be a lot more light-hearted than the previous one.
1. Almost Happy

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Troy and Gabriella were dancing. It was the holiday dance at Easy High and practically everyone was there. It was a slow song now, but Gabriella was happy to know that she could've even danced to the fast ones. And she had been indeed.

She had learned that by loving herself for just a while, like she had been for the past few days, things could improve. Sure, she still had a dull, dull ache in her ribs. Sure, Josh was still lurking. At least he hadn't come near her, right? And besides, she had Troy to defend her if he did. Sure, the loss of her father was real and definite to her. But, she'd been talking to him at night now and it helped.

Things were good. Great, even. She just hoped they stayed that way.

Just then, Taylor Swift's "Our Song", came on and Gabriella smiled and started to sing along like she always did. She would make Troy turn it up in the car on the way to school. Troy would smile and laugh and turn it up for her and let her sing her heart out. He loved her voice. He loved hearing her sing. He loved to see her happy.

As much as Gabriella had gone through, he loved her so deeply it was almost like he had gone through them, too. They still weren't completely out of the woods yet but they were getting close. And to the two lovers, that was the best anyone could've given them and the best they'd herd in a long time. It felt good to feel good again.

"Yay!" Gabriella felt like shouting to the sky. But, instead she sang along with the ending notes of the song and then she smiled again. She felt like a bit of a goon, smiling so much, but she couldn't help herself.

"I'm so happy you're happy again", Troy whispered in her ear. Just then, Vanessa Hudgens' "Sneakernight" came on and Gabriella and Troy started to dance. But she took time to whisper, "Me too" and kiss him.

And then there came Kelsi and Jason and Taylor and Chad and Martha and Zeke and Sharpay. There came all their friends and there came the people that cared about them. They danced and danced and danced and got all sweaty but they didn't care.

Later, they took a break for some punch and cookie and Troy leaned in to Gabriella and asked softly, "Are you doing OK?" Tears came automatically, the way they always used to, but there was something different about these tears. They were tears of happiness.

"Yes", she whispered back. And it almost felt like she was.


	2. Lovers Under a Star Filled Sky

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The dance was over now and Troy and Gabriella walked out into the cool air, their breath in the form of white air. Gabriella snuggled in close next to Troy. Oh, she really loved him.

"Bye, Gabs!" Taylor and Chad called. "Bye, Troy!"

"Bye!" The two lovers called back. "Have a nice break!"

That what Troy and Gabriella intended on doing themselves. They would spend time with each other and with their families. The next day was Christmas Eve and Gabriella and her mother were spending it at the Bolton's. Gabriella's mother was happy they were invited and enjoyed Jack and Julia as much as Gabriella enjoyed Troy. For Christmas, Gabriella and her mother were flying out to Colorado, where her grandparents and relatives lived. They'd been going out there from wherever they happened to live at the time for years, even before Gabriella was born. Gabriella was super close with her family out there, especially her cousins, Isabella and Alicia, who were her age. Her whole family was Mexican, too, and she loved to celebrate the holiday that way.

"Cold?" Troy asked, snapping Gabriella out of her day-dream.

"Yeah", she answered. "A little." She really wasn't, she just wanted Troy to hold her longer. When they reached the car, Troy held her hand as she stepped inside, out of habit, and then went around to the other side and got in.

"That was fin", Gabriella said as Troy put the car in drive and started down the road to her house.

"It was, wasn't it?" Troy agreed and then smiled over at Brie. God, she was cute. He loved her more than he thought he would've loved anyone and would always love her. He'd known that since the first time he'd seen her. He was still careful with her, but even he could see her branching out, really coming alive again. The pain she'd suffered had seemed endless to both of them, he knew, and he was gladder than ever to have it be nearly over.

He'd thought nearly because they did have bridges to cross yet, and he knew that. He knew she knew that. He also knew how happy she was and that made him smile. He wanted her to stay happy forever. He knew he would if she was by his side. With Gabriella, his life was complete and he wouldn't have it any other way then it was right then.

They then pulled up to Gabriella's house. Troy could see her wrapping presents still and singing along to music. That made him smile, too. He loved knowing Gabriella was going to a happy household. That hadn't always been the case. Finally, it was beginning to again. Troy helped her out of car—out of habit, still—and walked her to her door. The light flickered above them and Gabriella shivered for real this time. Troy held her close and kissed her and kissed her and kissed her. They weren't naughty or bad, but they did love each other a lot.

"I love you, Brie", Troy said to her. "And I'll see you tomorrow, night, OK? Be sure to dress up, OK?"

"Sure", she said. And then she added, "I love you, too." She leaned in and Troy leaned in and the two lovers kissed. Gabriella then looked up.

"Look at the stars", she whispered in Troy's ear. He glanced up at the sky and saw twinkling lights in the sky.

"They're beautiful", he said to her. "Just like you." Gabriella blushed.

And then they kissed one last time before Troy walked down the sidewalk and into his car. Gabriella watched him as he drive away. And then she went in and said good-night to her mother.

She couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	3. TryingAnd Maybe Succeeding

Hey, hey! Well, readers, I know it's been a long time! I haven't updated mostly because I've been super busy with Troy and Gabriella: Beautiful Eyes, and updating for that story. So, if you love Troy and Gabriella, you can check that one out if you haven't already. But, I also didn't update because it didn't seem that anyone was interested in this story. Now that you guys are again, here I am to update! Thanks for the message, xxLady Of The Darknessxx. You are the one who inspired me to continue this story. And, I love thinking of Christmas. I am dedicating the chapter to you (Lady of Darkness, not Christmas.) I know it doesn't snow in Albeququre, but it's going to in this story. Just wanted to let you know, so I won't get any reviews saying anything critical about the snow. Thanks for the lovely reviews, my dear readers, and I hope you enjoy chapter 3. Troy and Gabriella: Making it Through Chapter 3 The next morning, Christmas Eve Morning, Gabriella awoke happily. Since it was break, she got to sleep in, and she did so until about 9:00 AM. She then showered, which was still tough with all her bandages and she was still plenty sore. She tried to forget about that, though, and hurried along with her morning routine. Gabriella thought of the fun day ahead and then smiled through her tears and returned to her room, and dressed in J Brand medium-wash skinny jeans, a pink Rebecca Taylor shirt, with a Marc Jacobs cardigan over it. For shoes, it was her UGG snow boots. She kept her hair long and loose, because Troy like it best that way, but she happened to, too. After dressing and doing her make-up, Gabriella headed down the stairs to join her mother for breakfast. At the table, there was a red velvet box, the name Tiffany's on the front. Gabriella immediately smiled over at her mother and opened the box. Once she did, she gasped. And she had right to. Cushioned by the white silk was a silver diamond stretch bracelet. "Oh, Mom, thank you!" "You're welcome, Ella. After all you've been through, you deserve something extra special for Christmas." Gabriella tried to smile and not wince at her mother's mentioning of her former troubles. She knew her mother only wanted the best for her daughter and Gabriella had to give her credit for that. Maria had been extremely tolerant of her moods, her needing Troy more than her, and her struggles. Maria had been selfless, only loving her daughter and supporting her through everything. After breakfast, she and her mother wrapped presents that had yet to be wrapped before heading over to Troy's. Gabriella had a little bounce in her step by just the thought of seeing Troy. He made her happier than anything, anyone else ever had and she loved him more than anything in the world. Once at the Bolton's, the Montez women were welcomed with opened arms. The house smelled sweet and of pine, and was warm and cozy. Troy greeted Gabriella with a warm hug and a kiss. "I love you", she whispered to him. "I love you, too, Breezy", he whispered back. They held hands and smiled secret smiles as the parents greeted one another. After the greetings, Troy's mother, Lorraine, brought out a plate of Christmas Cookies and Hot Chocolate. After their snack, Troy and Gabriella decided to take a walk in the cool Winter air. "If you're up to it?" Troy had asked. "I'm up to it", Gabriella said, smiling her sweet smile. "Mom, Dad, Brie and I are going for a walk", Troy called out. "Be careful and have fun!" All three parents shouted back in unison. Gabriella and Troy left the house laughing. Outside, the world was white and silent. And still. "It's quiet", Gabriella breathed. "It sure is", Troy agreed, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. Their footsteps sounded extra loud against the stillness of the white Winter afternoon. "Gone away is the Bluebird", Gabriella sang. "Here to stay is the new bird…" Snow had started to fall and landed on their hair. The white flakes took a sharp contrast against Gabriella's dark hair. Gabriella and Troy sang the song together, dancing a little on the sidewalk. God, it was just like a movie! Gabriella had never felt happier. Then the two decided to talk a walk in the park. One there, they walked among the snow birds and the snowmen and the quiet. Soon, Gabriella said, "Race ya", with a smirk, thinking she could do anything because of how happy she was. "You're on", Troy said, wanting to believe with all his heart that Brie really was back to normal, OK. But she wasn't. She started to run and run and run, feeling unstoppable. She heard Troy catch up to her. And then she felt some pain in her side, by her ribs. Her breathing got wrecked. Gabriella started to feel dizzy but she kept running until she was staggering around, and until she fell down. "I-I guess I-I over did it", she wheezed. Troy grew worried now. "Are you OK? Should we go back?" "J-Just let me sit here….for a second." Her face was flushed. Troy ran his hand along her forehead, trying to cool her. "I'm sorry, Brie", he murmured. "I'm sorry." "Don't be", she said, trying to be brave. "It wasn't your fault. I thought I could do more than I really could. My bad." "But it shouldn't have to be! It's Josh's fault!" Troy roared, feeling more angry than he ever had. Troy was so angry he was shaking. Gabriella looked up at him from her spot on the ground. She slowly got up, wrapped her arms around him. "Troy, Troy, it's OK. Really it is." "I just hate that he hurt you, Brie. I hate that I can't control it, or fix it." "Oh, Troy, you already have." "I haven't", he answered flatly. "I haven't been able to make you better at all." "Troy, yes you have! You're the reason that I'm still here." "Seriously?" :Seriously. Troy, I love you more than my own life and I want you forever." "Me, too, Brie. I feel the exact same way. We'll get married someday. Maybe sooner than someday." "I love, you, Troy." "I love you, too, Brie. I love you too." 


End file.
